


"Well, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers, but we've met before"

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Quotable Coats [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, I just had the urge to, M/M, Random - Freeform, this is for that comment on the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The quote was from Sleeping Beauty, in case you guys were wondering.</p>
<p>Oh, hey! It's me again! I've resurrected from the dead!! *grumbles* I need a life already...</p>
<p>Thanks for picking this up. Yeah, part two of the series, yay!!</p>
<p>Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Well, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers, but we've met before"

**Author's Note:**

> The quote was from Sleeping Beauty, in case you guys were wondering.
> 
> Oh, hey! It's me again! I've resurrected from the dead!! *grumbles* I need a life already...
> 
> Thanks for picking this up. Yeah, part two of the series, yay!!
> 
> Hope you like it.

**Quotes | PruMano Version**

Part (2/?)

**Quote:** Well, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers, but we've met before." - Princess Aurora, Sleeping Beauty

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

Do you get this feeling that you've been living your whole life with a void in your heart? Like, there's this something missing there. Yeah, right there. I mean, I have to admit, our family is like one of those big-shot families you see in movies. I get everything I ever needed, or wanted. But like I said,

_Something's missing._

Today, I'm on my way to my grandfather's grave. So I decided to buy some lilies for him. Kinda gay, but hey. He has this big-ass garden back home. Anyway, I dunno what's up, but there are a ton of people in the streets today. _Why now? I never really liked interacting with people in the first place._ So now is kinda getting me real jittery and shit. All kinds of people all around me. _I feel so small, what the fuck._

I approach the counter, and ask for a bouquet of their best lilies. _Shit, these people are getting on my nerves._ Men and women of different kinds bustle their ways around me. _Oh fuck, it's here again._

I sometimes get this feeling like, _a 'tugging of my heartstrings' kinda shit,_ like, your heart's gonna get torn apart, by sunshine and rainbows. It hurts, but it feels warm. I wonder why now? I always get this feeling when I'm all alone. _Why now, when I'm surrounded by these many people?_

The cashier motioned for me, a bouquet of fresh lilies in her other hand. I reach for my wallet, and get a crisp bill, and as I was about to hand it over to her, _she was kinda cute, to be honest,_ I felt a tug on my pants.

I look down, only to see a little kid who was about ten years old, I guess, and was smiling at me like he just saw a unicorn shit rainbows and glitters in front of him. "What do you want?" I ask him, handing my payment over.

"W-Well, my mommy told me that I'm not supposed to speak to strangers, b-but we met somewhere before!" the boy said, smiling like hell. His red-violet eyes sparkled with each word. "Look, kid, I don't have time for this. Where are your parents?" I tell him, tucking the bouquet under my arm.

"M-Mommy's busy filming with Daddy, so they said I can go play. And, and, I saw you! I saw you, and I _knew_ it was you!" he said, clinging to my arm.  
 _Well shit, call me a pedophile, but this kid is cute. Plus, he's got some guts holding onto me like that._

"What're you talking about, kid? Ya got your head in the right place, right?" I tell him, trying to shake him off. But the damn kid's got this iron-hold on me.

The boy looked hurt when he noticed I was trying to shake him off. I started walking away. _Like hell I'm gonna be involved in some sorta drama with a kid!_ "W-Wait!"

I walked faster, but I think the little's kid's gaining on me. "Wait up, mister! My name's Gilbert, by the way! S-Slow down, please!" the boy yelled from the other side of the road. I managed to cross the street so I could avoid him. From the crowd, I could see him jumping up and down, waving his arms like mad, like he's trying to get my attention. Which he totally did.

I was about to turn my back when I felt this painful tug again. Shit. _What now?_ "Mister, mister! Wait up!" I heard the boy's voice again, but it was still so far away from me. I turned a sharp right into an alley to hide from him. Not that I'm scared, or something, it's just that this time, the pain in my chest hurts like a bitch.

_Damn, why now when I'm not at home?_

I collapsed on the dirty, _and fucking cold as hell, the sun is fucking shining wtf,_ and leaned down on my knee, still holding onto the bouquet tightly. Shit, I think I'm gonna pass out--

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

"Romano! Wait up! Where're you going? Hear me out, will you?"

I spun on my heel to confront him. He's been running after me since that day. "What do you want with me?" I tell him, hoping that my face would not show any emotion.  
"Look, I know that might have come off as a joke, but I'm serious about this! Like, I've never been _this_ serious for someone ever in my life! You gotta hear me out, man." he said.

It was a good thing we were outside the meeting room. Apparently, some idiot decided to pester me nonstop about that, and his stupid potato of a brother kicked us out, and now we're here. "Like I'm gonna believe that crap!" I spat.

He had this crest-fallen look on his face. Like his favorite thing just got pulverized in front of him.

"W-Why do you have to be so difficult? I'm trying to reach out to you, but you keep on swatting my hand away! How are you supposed to find _'the One'_ if you keep on shutting yourself away from people? I know that you dislike talking to people, but still, nothing will ever happen if you just stand there, and let your opportunities rot away in front of you." he said. Wow, I want to cry right now, but I'm still fucking pissed at him.

_Why did he have to confess? I was trying not to fall for him, but hell, I fell even deeper when he confessed that day. Fuck him._

"What do you know? And, quit bothering me already! I got kicked out of the meeting because of you!" I yell at him.

"That's because you just won't fucking listen!" he yelled back. I'm not sure how the others are gonna think about this, but, hell, this is just like a lovers' spat.

He sighed deeply, and hung his head. He held up his hands as a sign of defeat. "Okay. I give up. I don't care _what_ you do anymore. I won't bother you again. We're gonna forget everything that's happened, and we're gonna go our own ways like we don't know each other, okay? If that's what you want, by all means, walk away now, before I lose it. If you want, I'm gonna walk down this hall, and you walk down the opposite. I'm gonna chuck away these stupid feelings of mine, and forget." he said, nodding slightly before he turned his back.

_Wait, no! Stop! This isn't how I thought it would end!_

"Hold that thought. Are you seriously going to just leave like that? As if I can forget all those, kick me when I say this, _happy_ memories that I have never ever, _ever_ felt in my life. You're just gonna abandon me like everybody, else, huh?" I tell him. Shit, I feel like my tears are running down my face already. I drop into a fetal position, clutching my knees with my head down as I cry by myself.

I did not see if he left already, but I heard footsteps approaching me. _Must be Spain,_ I thought.

But damn, was I wrong about that.

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_"..ister! Mister!"_

_Wha-?_

Where am I? I sat upright and took a gander of my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, and the bouquet of lilies on the table beside the bed, still beautiful as when I bought them. There were three people present in the room aside from me: the doctor, I presumed, since he was the only one in a lab coat, a woman around the same age as my mother, and the little boy.

I looked at their faces one by one. The doctor had on this serious face like he doesn't want to be here right now. The woman was smiling nicely, as she petted the boy's hair. _Must be his mom._ And lastly the boy. I could tell that he's been crying for quite some time now. He was still crying now, and his mom was trying to calm him down,

"Based on the information we found in your wallet, you are Mister Lovino Vargas, age twenty-three years old, single, no record of any medical conditions whatsoever. You passed out from exhaustion, lack of sleep, and lack of nutrition. We have to keep an eye on you for the next few days until we see you fit to go on in life again." the doctor said, his face not even cracking.

"It's a good thing Gilbert found you. He kept on crying, but he won't tell me why." the woman said, looking down sadly at his son who was still shaking. "I-I... How did I get here?" I ask slowly. My head was still kinda spinning.

"Gilbert over there found you in an alley, and called mom, in which she called for dad, and drove you here. Luckily, I was still on duty when they came." the doctor explained. Oh, so he's the little boy, Gilbert's, older brother, huh?

"O-Oh. Thank you, then." I mumble.

The doctor checked his watch, and looked at his mother, and then to me. "I have to go back to my rounds. I'll leave the rest to you. Call the nurse if there's anything you need. Have a good day." he said, kissing his mother's cheek and ruffling his brother's hair before leaving the room.

"Ah, thank goodness you're fine now. Gilbert won't stop crying ever since we found you, but he won't tell me why." the woman told me. He crouched down so she could be on the same level as his son, and said something to him in,  _is that German?_ _"Ist er derjenige, der Sie sprachen?"_ in which the boy nodded.

She then smiled at me, and said: "We were in the middle of a shoot when Gilbert called us. And as the director, I have to be present, right? Gilgil doesn't look like he wants to leave yet, so I'll leave him in your care,  _ja?"_ She hugged her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Getting her bag, she walked to the door. Before exiting, she turned back and waved one last time.

"I'll pick you up after the shoot, okay? Play nice, you two!" she said, clicking the door shut slowly. 

I look back on the lit- no,  _Gilbert,_ and reach over to touch his head. "Hey. Stop crying already, sheesh. I'm still here, you know!" I joked him. He had his head down, face first, on the end of the bed. He shook his head, and I could bet that he was still crying, judging from the sniffles coming from him.

"C'mere, you. Stop crying, I say. Let's get your tears and snot wiped away, okay? Come on, stop acting like a baby, Gilbert." I tell him,  _as gently as I could,_ while I pulled him up from the bed. Slowly but surely, he raised his head, and stepped closer to me. _  
_

"Come here and let me hug all your tears away,  _bambino."_ I tell him, pulling him closer. I help him scramble up the bed and let him lie beside me.  _Of course, not on the side with the IV drip._ I wrap my IV-free arm around him, and pull up the covers to his chin.

"Ah, my dear. My  _love,_ we have a lot to catch up on, so you should stop crying now, and tell me about your family." I say against his hair, hoping that he'd hear that. 

_He did._

He stopped crying at once and wiped his tears (snot and all) with his shirt sleeve. "I-I thought you were gonna die... I don't want to lose you. Not now when I finally met you again,  _Lovino."_ he mumbled in my arm. He hugged me back, so I hugged him as tight as I could manage. "Don't worry. I'm here for you. I won't leave you. Now, why don't you smile for me like you always did, Gilbert?" I say.

He pulled away from the hug and looked up at me. Right then and there, I felt like the sun just took a child's form and was here with me, smiling with all his might. 

_And with all his heart._

I chuckled lightly, and ruffled his messy hair. "That's better. That's the Gilbert I know. It's been a long time since I've seen you smile like the idiot you are, Gil." I tell him, kissing him on the temple. "I'm not an idiot.  _You're_ the idiot. You ran away from me!" Gilbert giggled. "Well, I was surprised, and I was confused as hell! What should I have done, then, Mr. Genius? By the way, is your brother Germany, or am I the only one thinking that?" I tell him, still confused as fuck.

"Yup! It was really weird to have West as my older brother, but it's okay! He looks really scary, but he's just a big softie!" he cheered, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his statement. "Ah, and you're just a big cutie yourself!" I tell him, snuggling closer. 

"You  _do_ know that I am only ten years old, don't you,  _old man?"_ Gilbert said, a playful grin playing on his lips. "That I didn't know, until now, you brat!" I reply, imitating his grin. I could feel the anesthesia kicking in. "Man, I feel tired all of a sudden. Shut up and sleep with me, kid." I tell him, yawning a little.

"Okay. But when I wake up, you'll still be right beside me, right?" he said softly, settling himself comfortably into my embrace. "Of course I am, silly!" I answer, holding him close, as we both close our eyes, and hope that we share the same dreams tonight. 

_"I'm never leaving your side."_

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_I don't care if it's unethical, or some shit like that, even if I have to wait for him, I'm gonna marry this kid, and never leave his side. I'd make him happy, and make sure that he's always smiling and laughing, like, right now. And I'd do the same in my next lives._

_I will look for him, ask him out on dates, propose, and marry the shit out of him. And just have the same cycle go on and on and on until it all ends. And it ends with me standing beside him, hands together, not afraid of anything._

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_I drop into a fetal position, clutching my knees with my head down as I cry by myself._

_I did not see if he left already, but I heard footsteps approaching me. Must be Spain, I thought._

_But damn, was I wrong about that._

Warm arms wrapped themselves around me. Even from my crouching position, it was a really tight hug. The kind that makes you feel safe and sound. Then one of the hands started rubbing my back in a soothing manner. _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please stop crying already."_ A soft voice was telling me.  _Shit! I recognize that voice!_

I shot my head up, and I swear to god, _it was an accident, dammit!_ I headbutted him square up the jaw. "Shit! I think I just bit my tongue.." he mumbled, falling back to the floor. He was covering his mouth, but I could see some blood in his palms.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" I yell, as if  _that's_ gonna make it better. I look to my right and see Prussia with tears in his eyes. "Goddammit..." he muttered, a hand still covering his mouth.

"Be careful, dammit! That head of yours can be a lethal weapon, you know! You just don't brandish it around you! People can get hurt--shit." he whined. 

I dunno what happened, but when I saw this pained expression on his face, complete with the tears welling in his eyes and the little blood in his hand made me laugh. As in,  _literally_ laugh.

"W-Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at my misfortune?! Well, for your information, this all happened because of  _you!"_ he said, struggling with every word. 

I couldn't stop laughing! And now, he was blushing all cutesy-like. I reach out to cup his face. "Here, let me help you with that," I say. And before he could even react, I kissed him.  _Hard._

I pulled away for a moment. "Tch. Tastes like blood," I mutter, tasting the blood in my mouth. "W-What are you d-d-doing?! Of course it'd taste like blood, you--Mhmm!" I took the opportunity when his mouth was open to kiss him again. This time, I inserted my tongue in his mouth, trying to massage his now swollen tongue. I tried doing it from different angles, and was I amused with the sounds he made, or  _what?_

I continued kissing him like that for a few more seconds before pulling away,  _just because_ my lungs gave way. "Didn't know you were such a pervert and a sadist," Prussia mumbled, looking away, but I can still see a blush playing on his pale cheeks. "You didn't have to do t-that, you know." he mumbled, his blush getting a brighter shade.

"I'm sorry, too. But please don't walk away anymore. I-I was just pissed off that you confessed first, and I was h-hoping if y-y-you'd still take me in, even if all you said about me was true, and shit and all." I tell him. Now it's  _me_ who's blushing a mad red!

I was staring down  on my lap, still ashamed that I pushed away the  _greatest possible match for me,_ whom I think only appears once every millennium. I was still in the middle of thinking that he must hate me right now, when yet again, his warm arms enveloped me in a tight hug. "Ya know, for a guy with a hard head, you're pretty stupid, you know?" he said, chuckling, even.

"W-What did you just say, you jerk?!" I shriek, squirming my way out of the hug. But his hold only got tighter,  _like a boa constrictor,_ I thought. "I wasn't finished talking, dammit! Listen carefully, because I won't say this again," he said, but he took a deep breath first before continuing.

"I don't care what you think about yourself, or what you think of others, or what you think about me, all I know is that I can  _never_ hate you, and that you're as awesome as me, and that I'd still want you. So if you're joking around, I dunno what I'm gonna do, but I sure as hell won't like it!" he said, sporting the same shade of blush as me.

"I--"

"A-And, I don't know how long this will last, but I can promise you that when that time comes when this will all end, I swear to god, _that I will be standing right beside you, and holding your hand so tight, it'd go numb so you won't feel the pain and fear so much!"_ he announced.  _Oh goodness, thank god we were kicked out of the meeting!_

"S-So... Is that a, uh... Yes?" I say, creeping closer to him. "Yeah, what else, dumdum?" he said in reply, smiling like an idiot. We were still huddled on the floor when the door to the meeting room opened a wee bit, and England's head popped out.

"So much that we would want to congratulate you two, but could you lower your voices? We're kinda getting distracted, as you may know, and Spain's been emitting these bad vibes ever since you two started yelling at each other." he said, warily checking behind him, only to see Spain hovering about. 

"H-Here's the key to the Italies' room. I suggest you take it up there before Spain, you know... Just go!" he said, ushering us to the elevator.

Once we were inside the room, I lied down on my bed, pulling my new  _boyfriend_ with me. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up when they get back." I tell him, snuggling into his flat chest.  _Smells like mint..._

"Hey, I'm gonna take a nap too. You'd still be right here beside me when I wake up right?" he said, snuggling his face into my hair.  _His shampoo smells like strawberries,_ Prussia thought.

"Of course I am, you idiot! With that tight hold of yours on me, like  _hell_ I'm going anywhere." I chuckle, as my eyelids drooped. "Like  _hell_ I'm letting you out of my sight! I ain't letting you go, if that's what you meant." he replied softly, I can feel he's dozing off as well.

"Mm... Love you.." I managed to mumble before letting my mind drift off into dreamland, where Gilbert was waiting for me, a hand outstretched in front of me.

"Love you too.." he answered, as I grab his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminded me of ereri/riren lol
> 
> This ended up longer than what I had in mind... 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Ist er derjenige, der Sie sprachen?(German)= Is he the one you were talking about?  
> 2\. Ja(German) = (obviously) Yes  
> 3\. Bambino(Italian) = Child
> 
> This is for the guest, I believe, who left me this quote to work on.
> 
> Please comment more quotes to add to the series, and, like I said, I'll do my best to come up with something for them.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Love and Life respectively.


End file.
